


Therapy

by malfoysbitch



Category: niko kovac - Fandom, world cup - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, Hospital, Physical Therapy, Smut, croatian nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysbitch/pseuds/malfoysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Niko Kovac has returned from the World cup he comes to a therapy center where he meets you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working in a therapy center kind of sucked. Especially when you had to do it for free. I just finished my upper education and that meant a year of internship aka working mostly with gross old people for nothing. Usually there were so many patients but now it was lunch time and there was no one there, all the physiotherapists left and i was all alone in a room for electrotherapy.

I was sitting on the patient's bed thinking about the fact that the average age of the people that I worked with today was 85. I checked my watch, no one would arrive for at least 45 minutes and I couldn't leave. 

'' If only this place had wi-fi.'' I sighed out loud.

In a matter of seconds i heard a knock on the door. I straightend my white coat and pants and opened the door. At first I was really surprised to see a young person but then i realised who it really was.  
It was the coach of Croatian national football team, Niko Kovač. I, of course, knew who it was since I was born in Croatia but moved to study at the first chance I got.

''I'm sorry if i'm interrupting you but this is my first day at the center and I don't know where to go but there was no one around I thought I missed the building so when I heard someone talking I was thrilled.'' He said  
''Yes, come in, everyone is on the lunch break.''  
'' Why aren't you?''  
'' Oh, I'm just an intern, no one knows I exist unless there's work to do.''  
'' Sorry to hear that. So, could you tell me where I have to go, I'm kinda lost?''  
'' Sure can you just give me your chart?'' he passed it to me and I took a moment to read it. ''Your therapy starts tomorrow and the first thing you have is workout in the pool at 9 am, but since you're already here and need electrotherapy we can start today since there's no one here anyway.''  
'' Thanks, that would be great.'' He replied  
'' so we should start with an ultrasound.''  
'' Whatever you say.... oh sorry you didn't introduce yourself.''  
'' My name is Anna.''  
'' Nice to meet you Anna, I'm...'' I interrupted him.  
''I know who you are Mr. Kovač.''  
'' Oh okay '' he smiled a bit '' and please call me Niko.''  
I couldn't imagine calling a patient by their name so i kind of ignored what he had said.  
'' You have to sit in this chair and take off your shirt because I need access to your neck and shoulders.'' I instructed.  
'' Anything you say. '' he added and did as i told him.

Now that I stood closer to him I realised he smelled amazing or probably like a normal human being but when you work with old people you don't get any of that.  
I decided to give him a moment of privacy and went on the other side of the room to get the gel. I had a weird feeling that he was watching me walk. I thought that white hospital pants made my ass look good so i didn't really mind. However, i remembered that since I couldn't get fired (tehnically i could but who fires a person that does your job for free) so I didn't really care about ''everything white'' rule and I had black thongs under the pants. I started blushing because i had realised he could definitely see them but i took the gel and got back to him. 

I turned the ultrasound machine on, put some of the gel on his shoulders, took the handle in my hands and started with light circular movements. I was thinking about how fit he still looked and how handsome he was.  
The machine beeped to tell me that five minutes were done. I wiped the gel of his shoulders with a tissue and threw it in the trash.

'' You're all done sir.''  
''Oh no already?''  
''That's just the way it is''  
'' Well it was great, thank you very much Anna''  
'' You're welcome sir, you can put your shirt back on now.'' ''or not'' i muttered just to myself.  
I heard him chuckle and realised he had heard me. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks.  
'' i have to fill your chart.'' I said as fast as i could and started walking quickly. I felt so embarrassed.  
I didn't even grab a pen when I felt him behind me. He unbuttoned the first button on my white coat.  
'' it wouldn't really be fair for me to be the only unclothed one, right? ''  
I just breathed out in response.

He turned me around so i was facing him now. Niko brought his hands to my waist and sat me on the table. He smiled and slowly linked his lips with mine.  
He kissed me slowly and carefully but accelerated by bringing his tongue to my mouth. I gave him access and kissed him passionately back. While doing it my hands were roaming all over his chest. He started unbuttoning my other buttons too but groaned when he saw i had a white tee under it.  
He moved his lips to my neck and kissed every part of it. I grabbed his butt and brougth him closer to me so I felt his erection on my thigh. I heard him moan and felt his hot breath on my skin.  
Niko was cupping my boobs now and was just about to take off my top too when someone barged in without knocking. It was my best friend who was also an intern here.  
'' You know you can leave for lunch, you don't have to wait....AAAAGH'' she closed her eyes and left the room.  
'' fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' I cursed. ''I'm sorry to leave you like this but i have to go after her.''  
'' it's alright, go, i guess i'll see you again tomorrow.''  
I quickly buttoned my coat then I left the room and him. Horny. God i wish I get a chance to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just kind of an intruduction before the next chapter which will have some action i swear. i'm really sorry it took me so long to post this i was busy. i'll try to post the next chapter soon.

The clock struck eleven and that was it, yet another lunch break had started and typically i was forgotten. I never really minded staying alone, it was calming. After a while i adapted to it, i would bring a snack or sometimes a book so i wouldn't be bored for 45 minutes. My friend usually spent that time with her boyfriend but sometimes she'd pick me up and we would spend that time together. I guess yesterday was that kind of a day which resulted in awkwardness. I was lucky it was just her, if it'd been someone superior to me i could've gotten in big trouble.  
However, today i decided to spend my time doing some paperwork. I tried really hard to concentrate but my mind seemed to wander away. I was thinking about him, precisely about the fact if he was gonna show up today, i hoped he would. I kept thinking about the way his hands felt on my waist and the taste of his lips that evaporated a long time ago.  
There was a knock at the door. I thought it was at exactly the same time as yesterday that he must've timed it.  
'' Come in. '' I said boldly and the door shrieked.  
'' Good morning Anna. ''  
'' Good morning Mr. Kovač.'' I turned around in my chair to face him. God, does he always look this gorgeous?!  
Niko pulled a chair and sat next to me.  
'' Haven't I already told you not to call me that.''  
'' I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday sir, it was completely unprofessional of me and it won't happen again''  
'' Oh, why not, I thought you liked it?'' he said with a grin on his face.  
'' That wasn't what I said'' I felt my cheeks start to blush.  
'' Um, was everything okay with your collegue? I'm sorry if you got in trouble because of me.''  
'' No, everything was fine, that was actually my best friend Sarah. She's only a bit mentally scared after what she saw, but she'll be fine.''  
'' Listen I'm sorry i brought you in a risky situation, let me make it up to you. There's this great restaurant in my hotel let me buy you a dinner.'' I senced a note of nervousness in his voice.  
'' Umm, I'm not sure. I'm not allowed to go out with patients.''  
'' Oh come on, no one has to know.'' He added with a wink.  
'' Yeah all right but just this one dinner, nothing more.''  
'' Terrific, restaurant Kyriake, tonight, 8, I'll be waiting.''  
I just opened my mouth to respond but I heard the creak of the door and I knew it was someone superior to me so I quickly stood up and said:  
'' Your ultrasound is at 1 pm today Sir, I'm sorry we can't take you in any earlier.''  
'' Oh, alright, I guess I'll be back then.'' He said and flashed me his smile before disappearing from the room.  
'' Who was that? '' My superior speaked.  
'' Oh, just a new patient, he was kind of lost.''  
'' Okay, I just came here because I forgot my bag, see you later.''  
The doors closed once again and left me to my own thoughts. The more I thought about going to the dinner with Niko, the more nervous I got. I didn't know was this a good idea but I just couldn't say no to him. Honestly, who could?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys i'm sorry it took me so long to post this but i'm just shit at writing smut. this will be the last chapter of this fic but if i think of something i might write another Niko fic.

I never really liked looking at myself in the mirror but today was quite different. I have spent most of my afternoon in front of it. I've realised that the more you look at it the more flaws you find.

''Oh, would you just move from that mirror already, you look stunning.'' My roommate spoke.  
'' I'm not sure Sarah, I'm not supposed to do this.''  
'' Are you kidding me, did you even look at him?? You're lucky I'm not single cause if I were I'd climb him like a tree.''  
'' I know, but I just have this feeling in my gut.''  
'' You always have a feeling in your gut. Honey, just go with the flow. Listen I'll even borrow you these earrings, you'll look fabulous.'' She brought a pair of beautiful silver earrings.  
'' Thanks Sarah, I can always count on you.''  
'' well duuuh, I'm your bestie, now go, you'll be late.''  
'' Oh right, just let me grab my purse.''  
'' And listen i invited Mario tonight, I don't expect you home by morning.'' She added with a wink.

I decided to walk to the restaurant because it was only few blocks away from the apartment I lived in. As I was walking I enjoyed the sound that my heels made as they collided with pavement. I didn't dress up often so whenever I did it felt weird to me. I decided to wear a short sleeved, just above the knee, green dress and black heels. I let my hair down, it was brown and naturaly curly.

I arrived in front of the restaurant and took a deep breath before walking in. As soon as i entered it i spotted him. Niko was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a black tie and his hair was slicked back.  
He was sitting across an empty chair and was drinking a glass of wine. He stood up to greet me as he saw me approaching.  
''Wow, you look wonderful.'' He spoke  
'' Thanks, you look handsome as well.'' He shot me his big smile in response.  
At this point my heart was beating very fast. The thing I feared the most about this dinner was that we wouldn't have anything in common to talk about. But as we sat down and ordered our food the conversation came by itself.

I liked that I could talk about my home in Croatia with someone finally. We talked about about the football and the loss in Brazil.  
'' I just feel so horrible about it, like I've disappointed everyone.'' He said.  
'' That's not true, people understand that Mexico was just better and they have good hopes for Euro '16.''  
'' Thank you, I'm sure we can do it.''

We ate and sipped our wine for hours while sharing our stories and laughs.  
'' Oh Lord, it's getting late, I think I should head home.'' I said  
'' Come on, you don't have to work tomorrow, right? ''  
'' Noo...''  
'' So, join me in my room for just one more drink?''  
''Yeah, all right, but just one.''  
As we were walking to his room I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. I was nervous but also excited and when we entered his room I knew I wouldn't leave before morning.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
'' I would like to thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful.''  
'' Oh it was nothing.'' He said while returning with a bottle of scotch and two glasses.  
I took a sip and spoke : '' You know, I never really apologized to you for leaving you like that.''   
'' Don't worry, I took care of that later.'' Niko added with a wink.  
'' Well, I feel like I should make it up to you.'' I said as I drew closer to him and started kissing his neck.  
'' Oh, you do? ''  
I just mumbled in response against his skin. He laughed a little when i struggled with his tie but helped me get it off. Next, i attacked the buttons of his shirt and left a trail of kisses down his chest.

'' Oh Anna! '' hearing him moan my name made me even wetter than I already was.  
He pulled my dress over my head and I saw his devilish smile as it revealed my black lacy lingerie  
I pressed him against the wall and removed his pants and boxers. His hard member sprung upward. I was mesmerized by it; it was big and smooth.  
I got on my knees and started licking his tip.A low groan escaped from the depth of his throat. I slowly began to take his length in my mouth. Niko removed my hair from my face and held it back gently. I bobbed my head rhythmically and at this point he was moaning steadily. When I felt him twitch in my mouth I suddenly stopped.

'' Oh, you're gonna pay for that.'' He said as he took me and carried me to his bed.  
He attacked my lips with his own and kissed me passionately. His one hand held my waist and with the other he unclasped my bra.  
He started licking, nibbling and biting on one of my nipples while he was caressing the other one with his thumb. I was already moaning like crazy.  
'' Ah, Mr.Kovač!'' I knew that calling him like that would excite him.  
He continued and left a trail of kisses down my stomach and then removed my panties in one swift movement. Niko started teasing me with his tongue, licking my clit, sliding in and out of me. He inserted one of his fingers in me and I arched my back. He enjoyed seeing me helpless like this and added another finger.  
''Please...'' I whimpered.  
'' mmm, not like that. Say my name, beg for it.''  
'' Oh God! Mr. Kovač just please fuck me already.''   
He got up and whispered in my ear: '' As you wish.'' With that he slammed deep in me and kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips.  
'' Harder.'' I pleaded and he obeyed my command. His movements were skilled and precise and I knew that I wouldn't last much longer.  
'' Niko, I'm gonna...'' and with that I came, nail dug in his back, my eyes closed. With few more thrusts he came too, shooting his juices deep in me.

We both laId down for a while gasping for breath.  
'' I hope I wasn't too rough.'' He spoke.  
'' You were amazing.'' I nuzzed in his chest and was ready to fall asleep but he seemed like he wanted to talk about something: '' Is everything okay'' I asked him.  
'' Um, I wanted to ask you how long do you have to be an intern here? ''  
'' For a year, but i started last October so I have only a couple months left. Why? ''  
'' Well, I was just wondering, when you finish your internship, would you like to work as a physiotherapist for Croatian NT? Football definitely lack women.''  
'' Oh my God, that's an amazing offer, thank you so much.''  
He kissed my forehead in response and we both fell sound asleep.


End file.
